In the Shadows
by damonkeygirl
Summary: A serial killer is lose in DC targeting children and it is up to the team to put an end to it. The case is so powerful it changes one of the agents' lives forever.
1. Plague of Death

**Chapter One:**** Plague of Death**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sara, she's mine!

**Just a warning, this isn't the happiest story ever, but don't judge it on this chapter, this one had to be darker to set the stage. **

_**

* * *

**_

It was winter and it was snowing.

A team from NCIS was investigating a string of murders.

* * *

The body was a 15-year-old boy who was the son of two Navy officers. He had been last seen at school last Tuesday. That was six days ago. A jogger found him Monday morning around five. Time of death was approximately 36 hours before TOD was taken. Cause of death presumably was asphyxiation.

Then the day after another body was found. This one was a 16-year-old girl. Last seen on Monday, two weeks ago. Found in a similar location 100 feet down the rode. Time of death was 18 hours before TOD was taken. Cause of death: asphyxiation.

Later that day two more bodies were found; both girls, twins, around 14. Found seven miles west of the original location. Last seen five days ago. Time of death: 20 hours before TOD was taken. Cause: same.

A day later six bodies were found. All adults. Related to the children found, their parents. Time of death was 5 hours before TOD was taken. Cause of death was decapitation. No heads were found.

The team was up to its eyeballs in dead. Each child was similar. They all had Navy parents, they all died the same way, and were generally the same age. Each of the adults they found was related to at least one of the children. They were parents. They were dealing with a serial killer and had no idea had to stop the dead from flowing in.

* * *

"Tell me you have something!" demanded Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he entered the bullpen carrying a cup of coffee. He had just come up from autopsy where Ducky had just filled him in on what he had already suspected.

His team had grim looks on their faces as they all shook theirs heads. "Anything?" He asked again.

"Sorry boss," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo answered. "Only what we already know."

"Run through it again, we have to be missing something." Gibbs said.

"The killer must be wearing latex gloves when he is killing them and dumping the bodies. We have no prints." Officer Ziva David started.

"There is nothing unusual about the victims phone records or bank accounts or anything." McGee continued.

"The victims don't appear to be similar in many ways. They are children and adults, parents and child. None of the children went to the same schools except for the twins. Each parent was a member of a different unit." Tony explained.

"So we have nothing?" Gibbs asked.

"We have nothing." Ziva replied.

Gibbs shook his head and sat down at his desk. "Keep working," he advised. He was about to go and brief the Director when his phone rang. He stared at for a moment before answering. "Gibbs." He hung up the phone after a minute. "Gear up!"

The team gathered their stuff silently. They knew another body had been found.

* * *

They got to the scene ten minutes after Ducky. There were three bodies. All children. There were two boys and one girl, all around 16. Ducky watched Gibbs approach, he slowly shook his head to signal that these were just like all the others.

Ziva started snapping pictures immediately so the falling snow wouldn't ruin their crime scene. Tony started sketching and McGee quickly bagged evidence.

"How long have they been here Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Not long, only an hour of so. They've been dead for about four." Ducky paused. "How many does this make Jethro?"

"Too many Duck."

* * *

The team was working in overdrive. Luckily and unfortunately there had been no witnesses. Since there was no only to interview they had the scene processed in two hours. The headed back to NCIS hoping that the killer had slipped up, but it was doubtful.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and was met with blaring music. He walked over to the CD player and turned it down. "What the-" Abby startled looking up from her work. She noticed Gibbs standing in her lab. "Hi Gibbs!" she said before turning back to her work.

"Abby, stop for minute." Gibbs said as he walked toward her and placed a Caf-Pow in her hands.

"I can't Gibbs!" She handed the Caf-Pow back. "There is too much work to be done. I am overloaded as it is without you guys coming in every few hours bring more and asking if I have anything. So I'm going to tell you now, no I don't have anything yet! I'll call you!' She started to push Gibbs out of the lab.

"Abby! Calm down. Nothing is going to change if you take a ten-minute break. Here." He handed the Caf-Pow to Abby again. She gulped it down eagerly.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," she said after drinking some of the Caf-Pow. "It's just, that this case has me really stressed out. Who kills children? It's just wrong! And I am trying to do my part by processing evidence as fast as I can and it's just-just overwhelming!"

Gibbs pulled Abby into an embrace and held her tight. "We'll find him Abs. Don't worry. Now you can help by doing your part and doing your job, but don't kill yourself while doing Abby."

Abby sniffled. "Thanks Gibbs, I needed that." She sat the Caf-Pow down on the table. "Okay, now I'm ready to go back to work."

"Just remember to take a short break every now and again, all right?"

"I will if you let your team have one too. I'm not the only one who can go crazy you know."

Gibbs smiled and left the lab.

* * *

As soon as he saw Gibbs Tony started talking. "None of the three we just found were related. Luckily, all of their parents are currently overseas. I have nothing but I know the probie does."

Gibbs walked over to McGee. "I found a link between all of the kids. It doesn't seem like much but it's all I've found. Over this last summer they all went to a camp for those interested in life in the service. It was like a mini boot camp." Answering Gibbs question McGee handed him a file he had just comprised. "That is a list of all the names of everyone who went to, worked at, or even breathed in that camp."

Gibbs thumbed through the file. It had to be at least fifty pages think. Gibbs smiled at McGee's thoroughness. He sat down at his desk. "Good job, now all of you take a break. I don't want to see you back here for 15 minutes."

"Seriously boss?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yes go, then get back and get working."

Ziva, McGee, and Tony were out of the bullpen faster than Gibbs could blink.

* * *

_**Please leave Feedback on whether or not I should continue with this!**_


	2. Voice From the Past

**Chapter Two:**** Voice From the Past**

**

* * *

**

"How many do you have left Ziva?" Tony asked his partner from his desk.

"17," Ziva replied without looking up from her computer. She picked up her phone and stared dialing. They were contacting anyone who had been to the camp. It was their only lead and they were acting on.

Tony groaned. He had 24 calls still to make. He picked up his phone and began dialing.

* * *

McGee cringed as Gibbs weaved in and out of traffic at an insane speed. He understood, they were all stressed, but was it a bit much for Gibbs to drive _normal _for once? They were heading to Quantico to talk to one of the Marines who was in charge of the camp.

* * *

Abby was in her lab staring at her computer screen. She was running down any possible connection between the dead. Besides the camp, she had come up with nothing.

* * *

Ducky sighed as he closed another body. It was the seventh in this case, and there were still six more. He looked up to find Palmer was already prepping the next body. "Why don't you take a break Mr. Palmer?" Ducky suggested.

"I'd rather, finish sooner sir." Palmer said as he shuffled the bodies around. Autopsy was overflowing with bodies.

* * *

Gibbs walked up to the desk. He flashed his badge, "Here to speak with a Commander Harolds."

The woman at the desk pointed down the hall on her right. "Third door to the left."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Commander Harolds called out. "Enter."

Gibbs walked in and approached the Commander. "Agents Gibbs and McGee, NCIS."

"What can I do for you?" Harolds asked sitting down. Gibbs and McGee followed suit.

"You can start by informing us about the camp you ran this last summer." Gibbs prompted.

"It was for teenagers interested in enlisting. It gave them a taste of what the service is like. What about it?" Harolds inquired.

"It is a common link between several murder victims." McGee answered.

"What?" Harolds asked.

"Did anyone voice a strong dislike of your camp, against it running or-"

"No, not that I know of. There might have been a few concerns, but none that I can think of. I have the files concerning the camp, if you'd like to take a look at them."

"That would be helpful." Gibbs said.

Harolds got up and went to a filing cabinet and opened a drawer. He thumbed through a couple of files. "Here we go," he said as he pulled one out. "Need anything else?"

"We'll let you know." Gibbs said grabbing the file and leaving the office.

* * *

DiNozzo was sitting at his desk making phone call after phone call when Gibbs and McGee got back from Quantico.

Gibbs noticed the missing person instantly. "Where's Ziva?"

"She finished her calls ten minutes ago boss, she's down with Abby." Tony answered.

"Good." Gibbs nodded sitting down at his desk.

Gibbs phone began to ring. He picked it up. "Gibbs." He slammed the phone down thirty seconds later. "Tony, get Ziva. Tell Ducky." He tossed a set of keys to Tony. He wrote down an address on a sheet of paper.

"You staying here boss?" Tony asked, confused.

"Yeah, give me those names, I'll finish those calls." Gibbs held his hand out.

"What about-"

"McGee's busy, go." Tony grabbed the address and rushed down to Abby's lab.

Gibbs glanced down at the sheets Tony had given him. He recognized a name and smiled at it. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_ a voice on the other side said.

"Hey Sara, it's Gibbs."

"_Gibbs! How are you doing?"_

_"_It could be going better."

"_That doesn't sound good. There anything I can do?"_

_"_You can answer a couple of questions for me."

"_Okay, shoot."_

_"_Well, while you were at camp this summer, did anyone there seem, suspicious or anything?"

"_I don't know, maybe. What is this about Gibbs?" _

_"_It would be easier if you could just give me a solid answer."

_"Jeez, what's this about Gibbs?"_

_"_Sara." Gibbs said sternly.

"_Okay, okay. Can I come for a visit?"_

_"_If you want to. Now back to the question. Did anyone seem-"

"_Weird? Strange? To tell you the truth a lot of those people seemed a little off, but maybe that's just me."_

_"_You always think something's off about someone."

"_Maybe that's why I never seem to be able to stay in one home much longer than a week."_

"Sara." Gibbs interjected, trying to rein in her focus.

"Sorry, sorry. Look can we just talk about it tomorrow, please. I'm trying to finish some homework okay?"

"Is it really that long of a story?"

"_Maybe, I don't know, please Gibbs?"_

_"_All right, just be careful."

"_When am I not?" _She chuckled. "_I'll see you tomorrow Gibbs."_

_"_Yeah." Gibbs said softly before hanging up. _She knows something._

"Everything okay boss?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, McGee. Everything's fine."

"You sure, 'cause you seem kind of distracted..." McGee trailed off after noticing Gibbs glaring at him, daring him to say more. "I'll get back to work now."

* * *

_**TBC….**_

_**Review Please!!!**_


	3. Spunk

**Chapter Three:**** Spunk**

_**I dedicate this chapter to the only person who has given me feedback so far; **__**DramaQueen90, I thank you. And now on with the story:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tony and Ziva returned to the bullpen seven hours later. They had been called while out in the field that they had to visit another scene. When they got back they found both McGee and Gibbs asleep at their desks. "Hmm, funny. I'd never have imagined Gibbs asleep on the job." Tony joked.

"He has been working longer than any of us Tony," Ziva reminded him.

"I guess he wont need this then." Tony said placing a cup of coffee on Gibbs desk. He stood back and waited. "Hmm, he must really be out, I brought coffee and he didn't wake up."

"That is surprising." Ziva added as she yawned. "What time is it Tony?"

"Around five in the morning I think." He checked his watch. "Ah, five-oh-two. So close."

"I'm going to check in with Abby." Ziva said as she walked out.

* * *

Ziva found Abby asleep with her head on her desk. Ziva placed the Caf-Pow she had brought on the desk and tapped Abby on the shoulder. "Abby."

Abby startled awake. "Huh?" She turned around so fast she could have given herself whiplash. "Don't do that Ziva." She warned.

"Do what? All I did was tap you on the shoulder."

"Never mind." She turned around to her table. She noticed two new boxes. "More?" She groaned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Abby reached for her Caf-Pow and took a slip. "Is it ever going to end?"

"It will end, one way or another."

* * *

Tony sat at his desk running down profiles of those working at the camp. He looked up often to see if Ziva had returned with breakfast yet. He was starving. This time when he looked up he saw a girl being escorted from the elevator. She had to be around 15. She had brown hair that hung lose and reached down past her waist. She had brown eyes. She wore a purple shirt, white jogging pants, and black tennis shoes. She had a backpack slung across one shoulder. Tony heard her feeble attempts to get rid of the man escorting her.

"Seriously, I know where I'm going. Go away." She made a shooing motion with her hands but the man still followed her. She stopped walking, the man stopped walking. She crossed her arms across her chest. "What is with you?" She complained.

"Just doing my job." The man replied.

"Yeah, well. Go do it elsewhere."

Tony smiled at the girl's spunk. He got up to intervene. "I got it Rob." He said to the man. Rob walked off to his desk. Tony looked at the girl. She stared back with a glare that could challenge Gibbs' glare. "Who you going to see?"

"Gibbs. Now shoo, I know where I am going." She started walking. Tony followed, heading back to his own desk. She turned around and noticed. "Why must everyone follow me?"

"I'm not. I'm heading to my desk." He pointed at it and sat down.

"Oh," she muttered. She stopped and turned back to Tony and walked toward his desk. "You must be DiNozzo."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Gibbs told me about his team awhile back. You fit the persona of DiNozzo; therefore you must be DiNozzo. Which makes him McGee, right?" She asked pointing at the sleeping McGee.

"He's asleep, how can you know that?"

"Wow, you're definitely DiNozzo. There are only two others on the team, and one is a woman, so by default, if you're Tony, he's McGee."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Tony stared at her again. "Why are you here?"

"Just visiting. Here to talk with Gibbs. Though, I never thought he'd be asleep when I got here. It just isn't like him." She walked over to Gibbs' desk and threw her backpack under it. She sat on the edge of the desk.

"How long-" Tony started.

"Have I known Gibbs? Coming up on about eight years I think."

"Who are you?"

"Sara Weston."

"I've seen your name before…"

"Yeah, on the list of kids that attended the FIS Camp."

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I was talking to Gibbs yesterday evening. He mentioned the camp, asked me if I thought anything there was anything suspicious about the people there."

"Were there?" Tony asked.

"That's what I'm here to talk about." Tony's mouth opened to say something but Sara cut him off. "With _Gibbs._"

"Right." Tony said softly.

Sara sat on Gibbs desk for a minute. She looked around the room and then slowly reached for the coffee cup on his desk. She picked it up and felt that it was still warm. She sniffed at it under her nose and right as she was about to put it against her lips a hand stopped it an inch from her face. "So close, and yet so far." She muttered. She looked up at Gibbs. "Have a nice nap?

He ignored her question and took a sip of the coffee. "Sara." He acknowledged. "How've you been?"

She looked down as she answered. "Oh, you know. The usual."

Gibbs placed a hand on her chin and tilted her face upward. "Go down to the lobby, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sara slid off the desk and reached under it for her backpack. She stopped in front of Tony. "It was nice meeting you Agent DiNozzo." She continued over toward the elevator and pushed the button. When the doors opened Ducky stepped out. Sara's face lit up. "Ducky, how nice it is to see you!"

Ducky gave Sara a hug. "And you as well. I would enjoy having a chat with you my dear."

"I would invite you to come to the lobby with me, but I fear you're rather busy right now."

"Ah, that I am. Maybe I shall see you later." He walked away from Sara as she got in the elevator. Ducky walked into the bullpen.

Tony sat dumbfounded. _Just how many people know this Sara?_

"Got anything for me Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ducky said with a grin. "I might have found another lead for you to follow."

"Well what did you find?" Tony asked impatiently.

Gibbs glared at Tony and then turned to Ducky. "Well?"

"I found what looked like a small trace of blood and a hair on one of the latest victims. Now she had died from asphyxiation, so there shouldn't have been any blood. I sent it up to Abby to analyze, she should have the results in a few hours."

"Ducky, you may have just help us find our killer." Gibbs said with a grin before he headed over to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

"Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Yes my boy?"

"Do you mind explaining who exactly Sara is?"

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Please Review!!!**_


	4. Stories

**Chapter Four: Stories**

_**Just a warning, in case you haven't figured this out by now, this is not a nice story. This chapter mentions child/spousal abuse (but nothing in great detail).**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gibbs walked over to the table where Sara was sitting. He was carrying an extra coffee in his hand. He sat down and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Sara muttered, looking down at it.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked picking up on her solemn tone.

"No worse than usual."

"And who bad is that?" Gibbs asked. Upon getting no answer he pressed further. "Sara, how many? Since the last time we've talked."

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Sara?"

"What? Oh," she appeared startled. "Like seventeen or something. Gibbs it's not that big of a deal-"

"Sara it's only been two months! How can-"

"Look Gibbs, I appreciate the what you're trying to do, I really do. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then why did you ask if you could visit?"

"Because I, I wasn't comfortable talking about what went on at Fish over the phone."

"Fish?" Gibbs asked, confused.

Sara cracked a smile. "Yeah, that's what we called the camp. FIS didn't exactly roll of the tongue, so I changed it to Fish."

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you said if anyone seemed suspicious to me. And to be honest, there was this one guy who scared the crap out of me."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, He worked in the kitchens. Served the food, cooked the food. You know?" She paused and sipped at her coffee. "It was weird because after he served the food, he would stare down our necks as we ate it, like as if he wanted to make sure we ate it all." She stopped and fidgeted in the chair. "He was a control freak, worse than the army guys there. He also was a believer in corporal punishment, I once saw him behind he kitchens beating a boy who didn't finish his meal and it was only the first day. I saw it when I was taking the trash out of my bunk, that I found left over from last summer. He saw me…I didn't tell anyone because I thought he would do that to me, what he did to the boy. The boy was gone the very next day."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not in so many words. He was always given me these death glares. Gave me extra food, an excuse if I didn't finish it, you know? I tried to stay away from him, three others were sent home early. They also were among the few who didn't finish meals or cut corners in the activities. He was insane. I don't know how this guy got off on beating kids because they didn't eat and stuff…it was scary Gibbs. I slept with my knife on the bed next to me."

"You have a knife?"

"Just a Swiss army knife. Nothing like you are thinking about Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head. "Why didn't you ask to be sent home?"

"I would have Gibbs!" Sara yelled, gaining the attention of several others in the words. She looked embarrassed when she saw everyone staring at her. She lowered her voice. "I had no where to go to. I had just left the Li's and had nowhere to go, and I wanted to go to the camp. So I went. I had to stay there the full two months because I had no where else to go."

Gibbs changed the subject back to the cook. "Do you think he would have actually killed someone from the camp?"

"Yeah, I told you Gibbs, he was violent! He reminded me of my father…" Sara's voice trailed off. "He's murdered someone hasn't he?

"Don't jump to con-"

"Don't lie to me Gibbs!" Sara shouted, again gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

"I can't t-"

"Don't give me the "open case, need-to-know" bull Gibbs. You're looking for a suspect, and I just handed him to you on a silver platter. As much as I hate this guy Gibbs, I hate being lied to all the time more! I have had no many people lying to me lately! I can't take it anymore!" Sara stood up and grabbed her backpack and ran toward the door.

Gibbs quickly got up and rushed over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her tightly, preventing her from leaving. He looked at her searching for some sort of an explanation.

She started to cry and sob. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and held her close. He steered her toward the elevator and stepped inside. He flipped the emergency switch.

He stared into her eyes. "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

* * *

Duck sighed and sat down in Gibbs' chair. Tony was pressing him for more than he should tell. "Get Ziva and wake McGee," He told Tony. "I only wish to tell this story once."

Once they were assembled Ducky told his story. "Well this all started nine years or so ago. Sara was six years old. She had no siblings, and lived with her mother and father.

"Her father was an active Marine, currently on leave. He liked to drink, often. He would get into a rage that no one could stop. He would beat his child until she was unconscious, and then took the rest of it out on his wife.

"Sometimes, he would do it sober. He seemed to enjoy causing them pain. Sara's mother couldn't do a thing because she was a victim herself. I believe the father used the threat of ending Sara's life, to keep her from acting against him. So, her mother saved her, by continuing her pain.

"Eventually, an outlet once a week wasn't enough for him anymore. He never let her go to school those last few weeks; he kept his daughter at home so he could beat her. Eventually it became too much; you see, even children can be driven to extremes. One day Sara went into the kitchen and took a knife out of the drawer. It was a hunting knife her father owned. She walked up to her father who was asleep on the couch and killed him. Stabbed him in the heart.

"Eventually the school became suspicious why Sara never came to class. They called the police. They found the body. Her mother broke down and was moved to a mental facility. Sara was given psychiatric care.

"While that was going on a team from NIS was investigating what had happened. This involved visiting the house, the mother, Sara, etc. One of the agents grew especially close to her. Close enough that he became her first foster parent."

"Gibbs." Tony interjected.

"Yes Anthony, now let me continue." Ducky said. "It didn't work out very well. You know how Gibbs is with his work. When he was at the house, they enjoyed the others company, and were happy. But, it wasn't enough. Gibbs was working to many hours. Training his partner, solving other cases.

"One day he got home and found a note left by a social worker. Sara had called her, and asked to be placed in a home elsewhere. She was lonely. That is one of the few times if have ever seen Jethro regret working the way he does.

"But, he accepted it, became her friend, at the very least. I don't know much about the bond between the two of them, but I do know it's a strong one. They are very close." Ducky finished his story and sat in Gibbs' chair waiting for the reactions.

Tony spoke first. "Wow, I'd never imagined. She seemed so-so normal when she was up here. Do she remember any of this Ducky?"

"She does Tony, she doesn't talk about it though, not with anyone, not even Gibbs. She'll make vague references from time to time, but nothing in detail."

"Then how do you know she does, in fact, remember?" Ziva asked.

"There are two reasons. One, is that until the age of ten she visited a psychiatrist regularly, the psychiatrist had her write down what she remembered in a journal, so she wasn't actively talking about it, but still getting it out in the open. I have only seen parts of the journal, but it was enough to know she remembers."

"What was the other reason?" McGee asked.

"Well, one of he vague references once included the words; "I killed my father." Is that reason enough for you?"

"So what does she have to do with this case?" Ziva asked.

"She went to the camp," Ducky replied. "I believe Jethro was intending to ask a few questions about it, and this way he can keep her safe."

"From whoever is the killer." Tony said.

"Exactly."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Review Please!!!**_


	5. Babysitting

**Chapter Five:**** Babysitting**

**I thank DramaQueen90, tutncleo, BeautyandYue, and Ziny-DiNozzo for your reviews! Reviews can sometimes even influence the way a story goes. In light of that, i changed this story a smidge, i think it goes better this way. **

**So tutncleo, your review made me think of this story in a whole new way, and i like it better this way! This chapter is for you.**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs exited the elevator with Sara following closely behind him. She looked like she had been crying; her eyes were still moist. Gibbs barked an order to Tony the moment he set foot in the bullpen. "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"You're on watch for the next eight hours."

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

"He means you're babysitting me Tony." Sara called out.

Tony stood looking at Gibbs with a "Why me?" look on face. Gibbs picked up on his train of thought. "Because she needs protection and I thought my senior agent could provide the best, unless you'd rather I give-"

"No, it's good boss." Tony said smiling.

"Good, now get out of here."

Upon seeing his confused look Sara added mater-o-factly, "He doesn't want me to hear about the case Agent DiNozzo, so let's get out of here before we are forcibly removed."

"You bounce back quickly," Gibbs commented on her now joyfully state.

"I do my best," Sara smiled. "Lead the way." She motioned for Tony to start walking.

Tony grabbed his stuff and headed toward the elevator. As he did he heard Gibbs' phone ring on his desk. He heard the almost silent "gear up" which followed.

* * *

Sara sat down in the passenger seat of Tony's car. She crossed her arms and stared at Tony.

Tony grew annoyed of the stare before they had even left the lot. "Okay, what are you doing?"

"Waiting," she replied vaguely.

"For what?"

"Well, either for you to ask me what I wish to do, or for you to start quizzing me about my life, which I am sure you know all about by now."

Tony sighed. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Skating, I need to practice." Sara suggested.

"You skate?"

"Regularly."

"You any good?"

"Why don't we go skating, and then you an find out yourself."

"I hope you have some warmer clothes in that bag then, because they don't look all that good for skating."

"No actually I don't, I was hoping you could stop by where I'm staying so I can get some stuff."

"Can we just do something that doesn't involve going ridiculously out of the way?"

Sara stared at him with a pouty face.

Tony gave in, "Fine, fine. Where am I driving?"

* * *

Sara came out of the house backpack in hand. She now had on a black fleece jacket, gloves and matching hat. Her hair was now in a braid and tucked in her jacket. She opened the door and slid in the car.

"You changed, what's in the bag?" Tony asked backing out of the driveway.

"My skates, a sketch book, some pencils, cell phone, and a camera."

"Why do you have a camera?"

"I always take a camera everywhere. You never know what you're going to see." She pulled it out and put a memory card in it. She turned it on and flashed a picture of Tony driving.

"Why did you take a picture of me driving?"

"So I know it works. And I scrapbook a lot, this is just another part of my life that I need to add to those pages, as trivial as it is."

"There could be crazed maniac after you and it's just 'another part of your life'?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah, it could be worse you know." Sara said softly, turning to look out the window.

"How?" Tony asked, then remembering. "Right." He added softly.

"It's okay Tony, I don't really care." She wiped her eyes.

"You're lying." Tony said glancing over at her.

"So what? My life sucks, this is how I deal with it, okay?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"It's okay, I get that way sometimes. Things have been pretty stressful lately."

"How so?" Tony asked and then added, "If you don't mind telling me."

Sara smiled and turned back toward Tony. "I don't mind. You know my story, so that's makes this a bit easier. I guess I'll start where Ducky probably left off." She took a deep breath. "Well, because my mother placed in the mental hospital, I was place in foster care. That made sense for those first three years. Then my mom got better, she left the hospital. But she didn't want me back in her life. I killed the man she loved, regardless how insane he was. I was poison. I think she hates me. Anyway, lately I haven't been able to stay in a home for more than a few days. It's either that I can't put down roots there for one reason or another, or that the family doesn't like me. I think it may have something to do with the fact that they know I'm a murderer."

Tony laughed. "I have to say, I can't see it."

Sara smiled. "Thanks, you have no idea what that means to me. Anyway, I go to a home, I leave. I stay with the person from Social Services; I go to another home etc. All while this is happening, I'm trying to have a life, go to school. The stress builds. I'm dropped off at school by one person and picked up by Gina, my social worker. She tries to make it easier, but there's only so much she can do."

"Why doesn't she take you in?"

"She would if she could, but she's a single mom, raising two kids. She doesn't need another one. To take places, pay for, feed, show up at games, you know. "

"Games?"

"I'm in the marching band, it's the only place where I seem to fit in. It takes up so much time each day, since it meets right after school everyday, that it doesn't matter where I'm staying, because I'm never there. That and my hockey games in the winter."

"You play hockey?"

"Yup."

"There's enough people at you school for there to be a girl's hockey team?"

"Nope, I play with the boys, it's fun, and no one screams their head off if they get slammed into a wall."

"That's why we're going skating?"

"No, I just skate for the fun of it. My friend has a coach, she takes what she learns and teaches me in our spare time."

"Sounds like you lead a busy life." Tony said as he pulled into the skating rink lot.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I don't? You just told me a hell of a lot."

"Trust me, what I told you is nothing."

"Really? Do tell." Tony said locking the car, then walking toward the rental office.

"I'll tell you out there, okay? You're going to find a pair of skates that fit you, that could take awhile. I'll be waiting."

"No, it's not okay." Tony said grabbing her arm, snapping back into special agent mode. "In case you have forgotten, there could be someone who wants to kill you out and about. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Sara shuddered. "Right, sorry. I forgot all about that, and I was having so much fun too."

"We can still have fun, just you can't do it alone." Tony held open the door for Sara.

Sara nodded and proceeded over to a bench, "I'll be sitting here, putting my skates on."

Tony rolled his eyes and went up to the counter. He came back with a pair of blue skates. Tony looked at Sara's; hers were beautiful in comparison. They were white with black flowing spirals and what appeared to be silver glitter coating everything. They looked professional. "Very pretty, how-"

"Gift, from foster parents I had last year. It really is sad when you think about it."

"What is?" Tony asked trying his skates on. They didn't fit, "Hold on." He came back with another pair. "Spill."

"There was this one family. I stayed with them for two months last year, I actually got a real Christmas for the first time in my life, I was so excited."

"What happened?"

"James, that was my foster father, he got a job offer in Seattle, they offered for me to come with them, but my home has always been here, and I just couldn't tear myself away. They were so kind and nice. They seemed to give me everything I wanted that I could never have had before. That was my best Christmas ever. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"What made it so special that you talk about it in a dreamy tone?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you out there, come on. I want to go skating."

"Okay, okay. Let's go skating." Tony said leading Sara out to the rink.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Bit fluffy at the moment, might be that way for a little while, establishing characters better and stuff. This will be a long story so, hopefully a few chapters of fluff wont offset the rest.**_

_**Please Review!!**_


	6. Skating

**Chapter Six:**** Skating**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

Sara sped off away from Tony the minute her skates touched the ice. The rink was deserted expect for them and one couple skating in the center. Tony watched her make a few laps around the rink as he went out near the center. A minute or so later she came up to Tony and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"You going to tell me what makes that Christmas so special to you now?" Tony asked.

"Sure, come on." She held out her hand and when Tony grabbed it she went out the edge of the rink and continued at a leisurely pace around. "It was just so special to me. I never had a Christmas with my family. I'd never even had a present before."

"No secret Santa's in school?"

"Nope, because you can't, it's technically impolite to do a Secret Santa seeing how not everyone celebrates it." She skated a short burst away from Tony and continued skating backwards.

"Show off," Tony muttered.

"I felt spoiled when I came down for breakfast that morning at saw those presents under the tree."

"A lot of presents then?"

"No, actually. I was talking to my friends the next week and they were still talking about what they got. I couldn't believe all the stuff they got: iPods, computers. It all seems so superficial."

"Why do you say that?"

"You can get _anyone_ an iPod or a computer, except Gibbs. Those are such impersonal gifts it takes away the spirit of the season."

"So were your gifts personal then?"

"Yeah, there were five presents. I really felt spoiled when I opened them. Two of them were simple, but the others were expensive. But they felt right, even though I felt a bit guilty. I was amazed how far they went for me."

They skated for another minute. "You going to tell me what they got you, or are you going to keep me in suspense?" Tony asked.

Sara laughed and smiled. "Well, one of those gifts were these skates. See the story behind them is that I had drawn myself skating in my sketchbook for an art contest wearing these exact skates. They must have seen it at the fair and got the idea."

"What else?" Tony asked curiously.

"No laughing at this one, it was a teddy bear that Helen had knitted herself; it was so sweet. I keep it in on top of my bed all the time so I will always know where it is." Sara skated besides Tony again, looking to the ground. She seemed hesitant to continue.

Tony picked up on her hesitancy. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, I don't need to know that much."

"Oh, no it's okay. The other items are just a lot more personal. There was a locket, which I'm wearing now. It was sweet gesture, but I currently hate the thing."

"Why?"

"I have nothing to put in it. It's empty. No pictures, no family, friends don't last because I move so often. But I can't, not wear it you know? It's like it is this part of me I need to fill." She paused and stared at the ice. "They also bought me a violin."

"I thought you played clarinet." Tony stated.

"I do, but I also enjoy learning new things. I'm pretty good at it now, self taught." Sara stated proudly.

Tony smiled. "What about the last item?"

Sara smile dropped from her face. "The gave me my father's hunting knife, they got it released."

Tony stared ahead trying to understand.

"I had wanted it," Sara continued. "There was something about it that I couldn't shake. I just _needed_ to have it, it that makes any sense to you."

"I wont press farther if you don't want me to."

"Thanks. Oh and don't mention this to Gibbs either."

"Mention what?"

"That I have my fathers knife."

"Where do you keep it?"

"Umm…I…"

"You carry it don't you?"

"Everyday except for when I will see Gibbs, or when I'm going through an airport or something."

"You have it now don't you?"

"You going to take it away if I do?"

"No, just curious."

"Then it that I case I do have it."

"Good."

"Good? I thought you would be against it."

"There's a crazed maniac killing people who went to the FIS camp-"

"Fish." Sara corrected. "We call it fish."

"Whatever, you went to that camp, I have nothing against you defending yourself. Though I don't understand why _that _knife, I wont push it."

"I'm going to skate around now, okay?"

"Sure," Tony replied continuing on as he was turning to watch Sara. She was no Olympic skater, but it was nice, simple. The way she moved seemed right for her. Anything more would have been, superficial.

Tony turned his attention to the man who had just entered the rink. He decided to close his path closer in on Sara. The man just seemed to skate around as they had been doing awhile before. The man was watching them though, so Tony kept a close watch on him.

A half an hour later something changed. Sara had returned to skating around with Tony. Tony looked around and they still we being watched. He talked softly to Sara. "You want to go somewhere else now?"

She sensed his worry; she glanced over at the man. He was coming towards them. "I don't think there's time!" She hissed.

Tony spun around and moved in front of Sara. He was reaching for his gun when the man skated towards him with a gun already drawn. He shot Tony, causing him to drop the gun.

Sara started moving on away from the man as he neared closer. She moved quickly and with a random pattern. Luckily the man was still preoccupied with Tony. She slipped the knife out of its place and held it out. She neared the man and reached out, trying to knock the gun out of the man's grip. Unfortunately, she failed to, causing the man's notice to turn back to her.

She slid past him slightly her momentum carrying her. She turned and saw the man reaching for her. He wasn't trying to shoot her. She sped up as she headed backward and then decided to take Tony's advice. She skidded to a stop and the man nearly ran into her. She stabbed him low in the gut as he did. He fell to the ice and placed his hand over the bleeding hole in his chest.

Sara held the knife out in a daze. She just stabbed a man. She might have killed him. She glanced over. He wasn't dead. But she didn't notice. She froze on the spot. The knife, dripping with blood held in her hands.

* * *

Tony felt the pain hit his arm as he fell to the ice. He scrambled to get up to help Sara but failed to do so with one hand, on ice. He watched the man following as she sped away, but then stopped. He saw a reflection of something in her hand. The man collided into it and collapsed on the ice. Sara stood frozen with the knife in he hands.

"Sara!" He called out. "Sara!" It was no use; she was completely out of it. He fumbled for his cell phone and finally managed to get it out of his pocket. He dialed. He was going to be in so much trouble. He'd failed to protect Sara. Gibbs was going to kill him.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Review Please!!!**_


	7. Words

**Chapter Seven:**** Words**

**

* * *

**

Tony sat on the ice, his butt freezing. He stared at Sara, watching her. Willing her to unfreeze. It didn't happen. He had called 911, which was dispatching paramedics to show up, eventually. The other couple was still at the rink after the pleading from Tony to get them to stay for their witness statements. In the meantime Tony sat freezing, Sara stood frozen, and the man lay bleeding to death.

He had also bitten the bullet and called Gibbs. He didn't tell him much other than that he needed backup immediately. He wasn't surprised when he saw Gibbs making his way across the ice before the paramedics. He came up to Tony and crouched down in front of him.

"Hi boss. Promise you won't kill me for this." Tony commented.

Gibbs quickly took in the scene. "What the hell happened DiNozzo?"

"We were skating, I figured it would be okay because there was other people here, that's logical right? Anyway that guy," Tony said pointing at the man, "shows up and is just staring at us. Right as we were heading out, he attacks. I try to get a shot off, but I got hit in the arm and dropped my gun, which slid over there, and I fell over I the process. Then he headed after Sara, she stabbed him."

"With what?" Gibbs asked, recalling his and Sara's earlier conversation, a Swiss army knife couldn't down a man that badly.

"Uh…long story short; her father's hunting knife."

Gibbs just nodded. "You okay DiNozzo?"

"Fine. Freezing, but fine." He paused. "You need to check Sara, she froze after she stabbed the guy. Hasn't moved since- Oh finally!" Tony had turned to see paramedics making their way out.

Gibbs went over to Sara and removed the knife from her hands and held on to it. He tried to get Sara's attention, but all he got back was a blank stare.

* * *

Tony was standing next to Gibbs who was in a room in the psychiatric ward where Sara had been admitted after several failed attempts to bring her out of it.

Ziva entered the room from behind them and cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two men. They looked at her expectantly. "The attackers name was Wayne Talbert, age 32, last known address is in Virginia. McGee is looking for more details, but so far we haven't got much more. Never was a part of the military, and had nothing to do with the Fish."

"Then why would he attack us?" Tony asked.

"We will figure it out Tony," Ziva said. "I am going to return to help McGee." She left the room.

Gibbs and Tony stood in silence for a long time. Eventually Tony broke it. "I'm sorry boss."

"For what?"

"For letting this happen. I should have kno-"

Gibbs reached over and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"What was-"

"For apologizing."

"I know you have your rules Gibbs, but this-"

"Was not your fault. There were other people there. I would have doubted anyone would attack with witnesses. You made an honest mistake Tony. Everyone does. Just remember that next time."

"Next time?" Tony asked confused.

"You're still on watch Tony, unless you rather I give it to McGee or Ziva."

"No! I want to, I'm just surprised."

"I picked you to help her too Tony."

"I'm not following Gibbs."

"She seems to bottle up a lot of stress. Doesn't let it out. She doesn't talk about things with anyone. But when I saw her talking with you, even with that short exchange of words. I knew you were the one she'd open up to. So I put you on protection detail." Gibbs sighed. "She's an emotional rollercoaster, I was worried. I hoped you could help. And in the meantime provide protection."

Tony scoffed. "Well, at least I achieved something today then."

"She opened up to you." Gibbs guessed.

"Yeah, told me more than I would have guessed in my lifetime." Tony paused and thought about something. "Is that knife really evidence? Because…"

"I was planning on giving it back. She's mature enough to handle it I think."

"So she's never really opened up to you?" Tony asked.

"No, she keeps things close to the vest, except to those she trusts, loves, or respects deeply. I wish I fit into those categories, so I could help her. But, I'm lacking something she needs."

"No offense Gibbs, but she needs a person to talk to. Some one to listen, someone who won't be working on a boat while they do it. They don't push, they just sit and wait, and if she wants to talk, she will."

Gibbs smiled. "You amaze me Tony, you really do."

"How?"

"You've known her for all of a day, and you've already figured out more then what it took me eight years to do."

"Thanks boss."

"So, what do you think we need to do to get her to snap out of it?"

Tony stood silent for a moment, taking in the glory of Gibbs asking _him_ that question. "She said she felt horrible for what she did. That even though it was justified, she couldn't help the fact that she killed her father."

"She said that?"

"Well, not in that many words…my point is Gibbs, I think she's afraid she's killed someone else, like morbidly afraid. If she saw that Wayne was alive, she might snap out of it, or at least enough so we can get though to her."

"That's actually a good idea Tony."

"I do have them occasionally you know."

* * *

Gibbs left the room an hour later to go back to the office. Tony stayed behind to watch Sara. Even though she was completely out of it, he talked to her. He tried to reassure her. "He's not dead you know, isn't that enough for you to know, or do you have to _see _that?" Tony studied her face. "I bet you have to see that." He paused searching for something to say. "You had no choice. He was probably working with our killer. You would have become a victim if you hadn't; you know that right? Of course you do, you're smart. You behaved bravely; most people wouldn't have done anything. I'm proud of you; you used your head, now why aren't you using it now? Because it would be a good idea, you wouldn't be in the psych ward, we could be doing anything you wanted to do. I know _you_ knew you had no choice, what's so wrong about that?"

They sat in silence for a while. Tony eventually came up with words that may help. "You know, I felt horrible the first time I had to kill someone on the job. Don't tell anyone this but I wet my pants. I was scared. I know that's how you got to be feeling. But I'm telling you, it's all right. If you'd just snap out of it, we could talk about it, get through it. I know you can handle it. You've handled more than any teenage kid should. I want to help you Sara, but if you stay like this I can't. So please, talk to me please."

Tony sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Sara was sill sitting up in the bed, staring straight foreword, last time he looked. A few minutes later he felt arms reaching around him and a head on his arm. He looked to his left and saw Sara clinging to him. "Hey."

"Hey," she sniffled.

Tony turned and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she paused. "I heard what you said."

Tony nodded. "Glad you're back Sara." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Review Please!!!**_


	8. Going Under

**Chapter Eight: Going Under**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs strode into the bullpen coffee in hand. "Anything?" He called out.

"Talbert has been in contact with a Daniel Tanner, the cook at Fish, for the last two weeks." Ziva supplied.

"Both have seemed to have dropped off the radar since the first contact." McGee continued.

"Last known address for Tanner?"

"A house in the DC area. Agent Hortiz is already there parked across the street providing surveillance." Ziva answered.

"Good."

"Were just going to watch the house boss?" McGee asked.

"For now, we see any concrete evidence something's going on there, we'll move in. Don't want him getting suspicious. Do we have anything on where they worked, any other place they might have been taken?"

"Both are unemployed." McGee stated.

"But Talbert's father did own a construction company. Building's abandoned." Ziva said. "Should we go check it out?"

"No, we know to know more first. A definite place where he is holding them. I don't want us going into an ambush."

"How are we going to do that boss?"

"I have an idea." Tony called from the elevator, Sara walking behind him.

"No Tony, too risky."

"Aww, come on Gibbs, it's a good idea!" Sara insisted.

"Did he ask you to do this?"

"No, I came up with the idea." Sara replied smiling.

"It's not that bad of an idea boss. She can where a wire and-" McGee stated, catching on.

Gibbs sighed and thought about it. "It is a decent idea." He muttered. "Go to Abby, I want GPS, back-ups, etc."

"Got it boss!" Tony said leading Sara to the elevator.

"You are going to let her do this?" Ziva asked.

"It might work."

"It might get her killed."

"It's not my choice to make Ziva, it's hers."

"That is true, but considering what she has just been through, do we think her judgment is at its best right now?"

"Probably not, but we need to know where Tanner's keeping them."

* * *

Sara walked ahead of Tony into the lab. She stealthily walked up behind Abby and tapped her on the shoulder. Abby turned around and screamed. "Sara!"

"Abby!" She replied as she was engulfed in Abby's hug.

"Abby we need you to get her wired." Tony said breaking up their hug.

"What? You're not seriously sending her under are you?"

Sara and Tony nodded.

"That is the stupidest idea ever! You want to get her killed?"

"No, just find out the location of where Tanner is keeping his victims before he kills them. We know there is a decent amount of time there, so it should be safe."

"This is ridiculous." Abby muttered.

"Abby, it will be even more ridiculous if you don't give me a wire to wear." Sara hinted.

"Oh you are so wearing more than one wire young lady." Abby said sternly. "And a GPS chip embedded under the skin." Sara winced. "And-"

"Abby! We get the picture." Tony interrupted. "Get with the wiring."

"Right."

"I'll be in the bullpen."

* * *

Tony walked back into the bullpen alone and sat down at his desk. He yawned and placed his head on his desk. He was going to try to catch a quick nap before Gibbs voice broke through.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked sitting up.

"Why aren't you with Sara?"

"She's with Abby." Tony replied placing his head back down.

"I asked why _you _aren't."

"Because Abby's wiring her and stuff and-"

"McGee!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Come up with a good place yet?"

"Searching trough Tanner's records, so far I don't have a good place yet."

"Why don't we just go to a place like a mall, or something?" Sara suggested leaning on the divide behind Tony's desk.

"Populated, but easy for a person to get lost in." Tony added.

"Okay, what have we got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay," Abby moved forward and continued. "There is a GPS chip in her watch and I have implanted a GPS chip under the skin, just in case. This headband has a video camera-"

"Isn't that the same thing Lee wore?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it is. I had it, so…" Abby shrugged. "Anyway, there is a tiny mic in her watch, necklace, and shoe. The one in the watch controls everything else, so if need be they can be switched off. That enough wires for you Gibbs?" Abby said spinning around toward him.

"Good work Abby." He walked over to Sara. He handed her an evidence tube. "Keep it hidden and only use if necessary."

Sara opened the end of the tube and slid the knife out. She stared at it before stowing it away.

"McGee, check all the wires." Gibbs said.

"On it," McGee started typing away at his computer and brought up the feeds on the plasma. The video camera flashed up and showed them the bullpen. "Okay move around will you?"

Sara walked to McGee's desk and then back to Tony's.

"Good," The plasma flickered and now it showed a dot on a map. "GPS working good. And-" He typed something else. "Mic should be…" He paused hearing himself from the computer. "Mics work good. Everything is functional and operational boss."

"Good." Gibbs replied sipping his coffee.

"How is she supposed to be taken if she is with Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Malls are crowded." Sara answered. "As soon as we see that Tanner see's us, if he's there-

"Which he will be, he followed you to the rink." Gibbs said.

"Right, anyway once he sees us, I'll go to the bathroom, Tony won't follow, and between the time I go and come back hopefully Tanner will take me away."

"Now this is starting to look more and more like a plan by the minute." Tony commented standing up. "We ready to go?"

Gibbs nodded. "Good luck," He said to Sara.

She smiled. "Come on let's go!" She said to Tony ushering him along.

"Who would be excited about the prospect of being kidnapped by a serial killer?" Ziva asked.

"Sara." Gibbs said.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Please Review!!!**_


	9. Waiting

**Chapter Nine: Waiting**

* * *

Tony pulled up in the parking of the mall and got out of the car. He walked to the entrance, Sara following closely behind. "You ready?" Tony asked.

"As I'll ever be." She paused. "Do you think it will work?"

"Maybe, I think the main thing we have to worry about is something blocking the signals."

"That would be bad." Sara agreed. Tony held open the door for Sara, "Thanks." She said, walking inside.

"So now where?" Tony asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Food court it is."

The food court was crowded. Tony finally managed to find a table, setting their food down on it. He scanned the area for any sign of Tanner. Nothing yet.

Sara reached for her sandwich and started eating it immediately. Tony chuckled. "You must be starving." He commented.

"Haven't eaten since early this morning." She mumbled, her mouth full of food. "She swallowed. "See anything?"

"Nope, but it's early. Take your time, eat slow."

She sipped her drink. "So I've told you all about me, what's your life like?"

"Sure you've told me everything…" Tony muttered. "Well, let's see I've worked at NCIS for about eight or so years now. Before that in Baltimore, and before that-"

"I knew all that Tony."

"You do?" Sara nodded. "Oh, well…" Tony paused looking for something to say. "My father disowned me when I was 12."

"Really? Why?"

Tony shrugged. "He hated me. I never obeyed anything he said. I think he was upset I too no interest in the family business…" Tony trailed off looking off in the distance. He could see Gibbs and Ziva at another table engaged in their own conversation, but still watching them and the area. He spotted McGee with a brown and dustpan sweeping the floor. He chuckled. McGee always got those jobs.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Anything else interesting happen to you?"

"Not really no, I'm guessing you already know about the-"

"Plague? Botched undercover assignment? Number of times Gibbs hand has hit the back of your head? Yeah I know most of that stuff."

Tony sighed. "I'm not as open as you are."

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." She picked at the crust of her sandwich.

Tony looked around again. He saw Tanner sitting at a table on the edge of the food court, sipping coffee. He saw that Gibbs and Ziva's attention was still on them, but McGee was watching the man. Gibbs was glaring at Tony. He watched him nod. The plan was a go. He turned back and saw Sara getting up.

"I'm going to the restroom," She said. "I'll be right back." She walked right past Tanner and over to the restrooms. He waited a few minutes and watched Sara leave the bathroom. She stood next to the wall near the door. She put on a good act of someone waiting for a friend.

Tanner got up and threw his coffee away. He approached Sara with his back to Tony, so Tony couldn't see what was going on. A moment later he was leading Sara out of the mall with a hand on her back, leading the way. Her expression was fearful.

* * *

McGee was complaining on the inside. He always got the horrible jobs. Of course he would end up being a janitor. He watched Tony and Sara eating as he swept up the floor. He glanced over to where Gibbs and Ziva were sitting. They had coffees and appeared to be talking about something very engrossing, but McGee knew better. He could see their glances every few seconds around the room and to Tony's table. They put on a good act.

* * *

Gibbs paid for his and Ziva's coffees and returned to the table. He placed one down in front of her and sat down.

"Thank you." She said. "Do you think it will work?" She asked in an undertone.

"It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

"It's very risky, she risking a lot."

"She knows what she's got herself into."

"I realize that. What I do not understand is that you are letting her do this."

"It's a good way to get on the inside."

"And if they kill her?"

"She knew the risks."

"But she is a child. Surely there is some law saying she can not make these kind of decisions herself?"

"And who do you think should make that decision Ziva?"

"I see your point."

"Do you?" Gibbs asked looking over and seeing Sara standing by a wall. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

Ziva sipped her coffee and glanced over in that direction. She saw Tanner approach Sara; he held a small handgun and made a motion for her to move. She watched her comply, a genuine look of fear on her face.

* * *

Abby watched the screen intently. Sara was standing up against a wall. She watched Tanner getting closer. She didn't see the gun, but assumed that it was there. She watched Sara being led through the mall and out to the parking lot. The camera caught the license plate for a moment before it was gone. Sara was sitting in the back of a blue SUV. She saw the man start to turn the key. Right as he did, all signals were lost.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Review Please!!!_


	10. Revelations

**Chapter Ten: Revelations **

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. School started again and I got caught up in all that**_.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked the minute he stepped into Abby's lab.

"I don't know!" came the answer. Abby was sitting in front of her computer frantically searching for the signal.

"I thought you accounted for stuff like this!"

"I did Gibbs! I don't know how he- wait! I have them again!" A video feed popped up on the screen. They were at an airport. Walking toward what appeared to be a private plane parked on the tarmac.

"They could be going anywhere." Tony said softly.

"A plane that size can't go that far Tony." Abby commented. "Unless they refuel."

"Will you still have the signals once they take off?" Gibbs asked.

"If the inside of the plane isn't similar to the car, then yes."

They turned their attentions back to the screen. She was climbing up the stairs into the aircraft. The inside was very simple. Twelve rows of seats; two on each side.

"So much for a private aircraft." Tony commented.

They watched the screen and saw Sara take a seat in the back row. Tanner sat down in the front after he closed the hatch. The feeds stayed on. Once the aircraft was off the ground Sara reached for something in her bag. She brought up her sketchpad and a pencil. She wrote something on the page. She had her head bent so the camera could see it. _Going to Florida. I only saw that. He said I was "special." That's why I'm going elsewhere. I doubt anyone else is in danger now. _She flipped the page and sketched a picture of Tony.

Someone walked by and asked if she wanted a drink. She got water and went back to drawing. She flipped back to the other page. _Sorry this didn't help you find anyone else. Now all I have done is created another problem. _She drew a frowny face. A few minutes later she erased everything on the page. She then turned the page and drew the rest of the flight.

Gibbs sighed. He approached Tony. "Contact Agent Hortiz, tell him there will be backup there in a little bit. Tell them to search the house."

"On it boss." Tony replied, and left the lab.

"Keep watching." Gibbs advised Abby before he left the lab.

* * *

Sara absentmindedly doodled on the page the rest of the flight. She was starring out the window.

A half hour later the plane landed. She put her sketchpad back in her bag and picked it up. She walked to the front of the plane. Tanner walked up behind her. "Don't try anything stupid." He whispered into her ear. He gave her a slight push to get her moving.

Sara climbed down the stairs and stood to the side at the bottom. Tanner passed by her and led her to where a cab was waiting. Sara slid into the back seat.

The cab took them to a rental car place of the airport property. Tanner went inside and when he came back out, he was holding a set of keys. He came over and opened the cab door for Sara and she stepped out. He reached in and gave some cash to the driver.

Tanner led Sara to a white SUV and grabbed her bag and placed in the back. He opened the passenger side door for her and she stepped in. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He started the engine and drove out of the rental car lot.

* * *

About an hour and a half later they pulled into a hotel in Palm Beach. He drove up to the front door and got out of the car. A bellhop opened Sara's door for her and she stepped out. She nodded her thanks. Tanner handed Sara her bag. He gave the keys to a valet guy and continued inside. He motioned for Sara to remain her she was in the lobby. He went over to the front desk and talked to the receptionist. A couple minutes later he came back with a key card in his hand. He whispered into her ear. "Play the part." He then spoke louder. "Come along princess, I have our key."

"Okay daddy." She returned. _I need some soap to wash my mouth out, s_he thought.

She followed Tanner into the elevator. He pushed the button for the twelfth floor. When the doors opened again he led her down the hall to the left. About midway down the hallway he stopped in front of a door and inserted the key. He opened it and held it open for Sara. She stepped inside.

It was an ordinary hotel room. There was king bed in the middle of the room. It had a bar, TV, daybed/couch, dresser, and a door for a bathroom. It was painted a soft blue and had a beach theme. There was a balcony with two chairs and a table on it. The room had a view of the beach.

Tanner led Sara over to the bed and sat her down on the edge of it. "Listen to me. While we are here, I expect you to play your part, you understand that?"

Sara nodded. "Why?"

"I think you know why."

"No, I mean why did we come here?"

"I needed a vacation. Or I wanted to spend it with my daughter. I wanted to go somewhere warm. Whatever works for you."

"Why are you calling me your daughter? Don't you want to kill me?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Didn't you kill all those other kids?"

"Oh course. I did that because they were bad children. They were disobedient. I want an obedient child."

"What about their parents, why did you kill them?"

"They would have tried to take my children away from me, I couldn't allow that to happen."

Sara shuddered. _This is what motivates a serial killer, great. _

"You okay princess?" He asked, genuine concern on his face.

"I'm fine, just felt cold for a second." She lied.

"Well here," He pulled down the covers on the bed. "Climb in, warm up." He ordered.

Sara crawled to the back of the bed and slithered under the covers. She felt movement behind her as Tanner laid down right behind her. He wrapped an arm around Sara and pulled her in close. _This is not how a parent acts! _Sara screamed in her head. _This guy is sick! Oh please find me soon Tony…_

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Please Review!!!**_


	11. Vacation

**Chapter Eleven: Vacation**

**_More of my random pairings in random stories: Some Giva coming up here….._**

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she ran into the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up from his computer, as did everyone else on the third floor. Most put their heads back down, except for four. "What is it Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I got an address of where they're staying." Abby beamed.

"Where?" Tony shouted out.

"Sunlit Hotel and Spa in Palm Beach. I may have out stepped my boundaries again, but they are staying in room 1247. Booked for two weeks." Abby continued.

Gibbs took the slip of paper from Abby. "DiNozzo, g-" Gibbs was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Gibbs…okay, I'll have someone there soon." Gibbs sighed. "Tanner's not alone."

"What?" Tony asked.

"They just found another body."

"Copy cat?" McGee suggested.

"Or an accomplice." Ziva suggested.

"DiNozzo and McGee, you two will be staying here. Ziva, you and I are going on a vacation."

Tony starred daggers at Ziva. Ziva beamed and grabbed her bag and followed Gibbs and Abby to the lab.

* * *

"Okay, so what kind of identities do you two want?" Abby asked flicking on the monitor for her computer.

"We are going undercover?" Ziva asked.

"Guest of the hotel, it'll be easier to find them with fake identities." Gibbs answered.

"Okay, how about newly weds?" Abby suggested.

Gibbs looked at Ziva with a grin on his face. "Sure," Ziva answered.

"Names?"

"Not _Lisa_." Ziva said.

"Or _Tibbs." _Gibbs added.

Abby smiled. "How about Cassandra and Adam List?"

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs replied.

"Jobs?"

"Teacher and retired Marine." Ziva said with a smirk.

"Residence?"

"Pick some small town no one has heard of." Gibbs said.

"Okay, umm…Abington, Illinois. Okay. How long have you been married?"

"Two days." Ziva said. "In Palm Beach for three and half weeks. That way we can take our time finding her, without alerting Tanner."

"Good idea." Gibbs commented.

"Okay, if you will give me a half hour, I'll get you IDs and reservations." Abby said as she stood up shooing them out of the lab.

"That's how long you have to pack." Gibbs commented to Ziva as they left the lab. Ziva smiled.

* * *

Ziva returned to headquarters twenty minutes later to find Gibbs sitting at his desk waiting for her. "Hello Adam." She greeted, setting her bag down on her desk.

"Cassandra." He returned, getting into the role. "Abby," he said turning around to grab the papers in her hands.

"Okay, your flight is at 6:25 this evening, you'll arrive in Miami around 9 o'clock. I have got you rental car reservations. And you will be staying in the Honeymoon suite in the hotel, that was the last room available." Abby informed them.

"It fits." Ziva commented.

"Shall we get going Cassandra?" Gibbs asked picking up her bag.

"Of course, and it's Cass." She smiled.

"Take lots of pictures!" Abby yelled from back in the bullpen.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's bag and swung it up into the overhead compartment. She took the window seat and he took the middle. Ziva had her hand on the armrest and Gibbs placed his on top of it. Ziva gave him a small smile. Halfway through the flight she fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

Gibbs handed the keys to the valet guy at the hotel. He loped in arm with Ziva's and they walked into the hotel, a bellhop had their luggage. He walked up to the front desk. "Reservation for List."

The receptionist started typing away. "Adam?" She asked. Gibbs nodded and held out his ID. "Okay," she reached down and grabbed a room key. She scanned it. "Here is your room key, you'll be in room 1429. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you." Gibbs replied. He turned to Ziva and put his arm around her waist. They walked toward the elevator, the bellhop following pushing a cart with their bags.

They got up to the 14th floor and walked down to the very end of the hallway and Gibbs opened the door. Ziva walked in and Gibbs tipped the bellhop who took the cart away once he put the bags in the room.

Ziva was staring out the glass doors of the balcony. Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think anyone noticed?" He asked.

"That this assignment was all too perfect, and that we were quite happy to accept? Nah." She smiled and turned around. "I quite enjoy this assignment. Do we have any particular agenda?"

"Wait a few days, make sure Sara sees us, as does Tanner. Sees us just as a random happily married couple. Maybe get him to trust us. And then get Sara out."

"So it could take a couple days than?" Ziva pondered, more than just curious.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"How does it feel?"

"Does what feel?"

"Breaking your own rule?"

"Some rules are more of guidelines." Gibbs replied.

"Do you want to go out to the beach? It 's a lovely night."

"Sure thing."

* * *

After changing into something more suitable for the weather, Gibbs and Ziva made their way down to the beach. Gibbs was wearing a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt. Ziva was wearing a blue tank top and white mini-skirt. Her hair was braided and swung back and forth as she walked.

They slowly walked along the edge of the beach looking for a place to sit when the saw Sara and Tanner. They were on the beach, sitting in the sand. Tanner was enthusiastically building a sand castle while Sara was helping, in quite a forced manner.

Gibbs whispered into Ziva's ear. "I think this place would be fine, don't you think?" He asked Ziva. Gesturing to a place twenty feet from Sara.

"I think it's wonderful." Ziva replied. She sat down in the sand next to Gibbs, leaning on his shoulder. He moved his arm to behind her back and around her waist. He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

They sat watching the waves, Sara, and each other for about a half hour before Sara looked up from the sand castle making. She looked right at them. Her eyes lit up. Gibbs placed his finger over his lips.

Sara quickly wiped the smile from her lips and looked at the castle again. Her mood was lightened. She put more energy into her act, now that she knew an end was in sight.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Just so you know; "an end was in sight." means for this part of the story. I'm about halfway done I think. And then there's sequals...**_

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Silent Words

**Chapter Twelve****: Silent Words**

**

* * *

**

As the night grew later, the temperature dropped. Ziva was curled up in Gibbs arms, sitting in his lap, her head on his chest. His gaze was shifting from Ziva and to Sara rapidly.

Amazingly, Tanner was still working on the sand castle. It grew and grew in size and complexity. Gibbs could read into Sara expression of how much she wanted to destroy it.

Ziva watched Sara slowly smoothing the edge of a spire on the castle. She noticed Sara was still wearing her headband. She whispered to Gibbs. "I think the secret's out."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Sara has her headband on, we're on camera. Abby can see us."

Gibbs shrugged. "So I broke one of my rules, and now she knows. What's the worst she can do?" Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He grabbed a napkin from the table where their drinks had been placed. He quickly scribbled a note to Sara. He watched her, waiting to catch her attention.

Once he did, he made a show of placing the note under the glass on the table. He turned his attention back to Ziva. "Shall we turn in?"

Ziva yawned. "I was just thinking that." She slid of Gibbs' lap and he stood up and extended an arm to her and pulled her up. They walked back to their room.

* * *

Sara glanced up to see Gibbs holding a napkin in his hand. He was watching her, intently. He made a show of placing it under an empty glass on the table. _It must be a note, please let it be a note._ She saw Gibbs standing up and Ziva and him leaving.

She waited a few minutes and then turned to Tanner. She decided to get on his good side by playing along. "Daddy, can we go back now?"

He smiled. "Sure honey." He stood up and started walking. Sara followed about ten feet away. When his back was to her she darted over to the table and grabbed the napkin. She realized she didn't have any pockets, so she stuffed it into her bra. She ran to catch up with Tanner. She walked along back to her room.

* * *

Gibbs woke up the next morning and took a moment to remember where he was. He slowly eased out of bed so he wouldn't wake Ziva and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Ziva awoke an hour later and saw Gibbs out on the balcony. He was staring out into the distance, sipping coffee. She sat up and stretched. She got up and walked over to him. "Good morning." She said.

"Yes it is." He replied, putting an arm over her shoulders. "Do you want to go down to breakfast?"

"I think the last time I ate it was…you know, I don't really know."

"Breakfast then," Gibbs said, smiling. He turned back into the room.

Ziva popped into the shower and then changed into fresh clothes. She had on a pair of short jean shorts and gray tee. She quickly pulled her hair into a braid and left the bathroom. "Lets go get some breakfast."

* * *

The dinning hall was crowded with people. It seemed like everyone in the hotel had decided to come down for the complimentary breakfast. Gibbs and Ziva walked through the buffet and grabbed a few things before searching for a table. There were a few left, Gibbs walked over to an empty table for four and sat down. "Expecting company?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs smiled and sipped his coffee. He glanced up and saw Sara and Tanner walking into the dinning hall. Ziva followed his gaze. "Very thought out G-Adam."

"Thank you, Cass."

As expected a couple minutes later Sara led the search for looking for a table. She came across theirs. "Are these seats taken?" She asked gesturing to the empty seats at the table.

"Not at all." Gibbs replied.

Tanner and Sara both sat down at the table. Tanner led the introductions. "Good morning, I am Daniel and this is my daughter," Sara winced slightly. "Sara."

Sara mumbled something under her breath. "Hi." She said softly.

"I am Cassandra, and this is Adam." Ziva introduced. "Having a good vacation?" She asked, making conversation.

"I am enjoying it, Sara hasn't quite let lose yet, but I think she will. You?"

"Marvelous." Ziva answered. She glanced over and saw Sara staring at something under the table. She looked and saw Gibbs signing something with one hand, eating with the other. "Is there an occasion? Or is this just for fun?" Ziva continued, distracting Tanner from the silent exchange.

"Just for fun. I don't get to spend a lot of time with my daughter, you know?"

"I think I understand."

A half hour went by of Ziva engrossing Tanner in pointless conversation while Gibbs and Sara silently conversed. Gibbs finally broke off from his conversation and Ziva became instantly relieved. She was running out of things to discuss. "Well, this has been most, interesting." Gibbs commented, "Why don't we meet on the beach later, and get to know each other better?"

"I'd like that." Sara reinforced.

"Okay." Tanner agreed. "How does 2 o'clock sound?"

"Just perfect." Ziva said, standing up and exiting with Gibbs. She heard a small bit of Sara and Tanner's exchange before they got too far away.

"Next time, try to make some conversation, will you?"

"Sorry daddy."

* * *

Gibbs shut the door to the room behind him. Ziva was standing in front of him in the hallway. "What were you two talking about for so long? I was beginning to run out of useless conversation."

Gibbs chuckled. "I was talking about what's new with the case. She told me what has happened on her end."

When he didn't continue Ziva prompted, "And?"

"And I don't think Tanner has anything to do with the most recent body. She said he seemed genuine that she was the one."

"The one what?"

"The one to be his daughter."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Tanner was looking for the perfect child, one who would take orders and do as he said."

"Explains why looking in a military camp would be a good idea."

"Apparently, he admitted that he killed the others because they were bad children. He killed their parents because they would take his child away."

"Sara's perfect because she doesn't have any parents to get in the way."

"Yeah. What did you learn about Tanner?" Gibbs asked

"That it will be easy to gain his trust. I had him eating out of the palm of my hand."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Take a couple seconds, Please Review!**_


	13. Not Over Yet

**Chapter Thirteen****: Not Over Yet**

**Bit short, but worth it in the end. **

**

* * *

**

Ziva and Gibbs slowly gained the trust of Tanner over the course of a week. Today they were going to have a drink up in their room. Today they were going to make their move.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting on the end of the couch. Ziva was laying on it, her head in Gibbs' lap. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. They were waiting.

There was a knock on the door. Ziva sat up. "Get the door, I'll get the drinks." She said.

Gibbs nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and swung it open. "Hello Daniel, Sara." He nodded a greeting to her. He signed subtly at his side once Tanner had entered the room. _This is it. _The message was clear.

Ziva had set up three wine glasses one the bar and them filled when Gibbs brought Tanner around. Sara placed herself on the couch, watching the adults sipping at their drinks.

They sat and talked for a half an hour before Ziva excused herself to go use the restroom. When she came she stood in the doorway watching. After a few minutes se went over to a bag on a table, Tanner's back to her. She slipped out a pair of handcuffs. She held them in one hand and walked up behind Tanner. She used her free arm and ran it down Tanner's slowly. She got his attention and a quizzical look. She free his hand from the wine glass, he was obviously very drunk. She pulled it behind his back and the clicked the cuff around it. Once she did she quickly reached for the other arm and locked it into place. She kept a strong grip on his arm put did take a step back.

He looked at her funny. "Caa-Cassie?" He started to sway. Then he fell of the chair and passed out.

Ziva wrenched her arm from him, letting him drop to the floor. "Perfect timing for that." She muttered.

"That's what drugs do." Gibbs commented.

Sara walked over from the couch; she stepped over the man on the floor to Gibbs. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

Sara, Gibbs, and Ziva all exited the elevator on the third floor of the NCIS building. They glanced over to find Tony yelling at someone on the phone. They walked over to the bullpen. Tony was so focused on the call he didn't see them.

Gibbs stood in front of his desk and cleared his throat. Tony glanced up. "I'll have to call you back." Tony said into the phone.

"Problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah." He made a motion to McGee who put something up on the plasma. "That is Alicia Roberts, she died of asphyxiation. But, it defiantly was not the same killer of MO. She had significant bruising to her body and several minor cuts on her back. What's worse is that whoever was behind this wasn't finished. Several other kids have gone missing. They have not been found, alive or otherwise. Agents have been called in to protect those who are still safe. The FBI pitched in so we have a bunch more hands. The problem is, it's not making much of a difference. Because there were two kids taken, with protection. Two agents were taken to the hospital. One was NCIS the other FBI so you cant blame them." Tony stopped talking.

"This is not good." Ziva said to herself, but everyone heard her.

"Any leads?" Gibbs asked.

"Working on it, but none so far."

Gibbs turned and starred at Sara.

"I got nothing." She said defensively. "I knew Tanner was a whack job, I didn't realize there would be another."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, take the rest of the night off, get some sleep. Take Sara home with you. Do not let her out of you sight, you understand?"

"Understood boss." Tony said grabbing his stuff. "Come on." He said to Sara.

"McGee, get some rest." Gibbs ordered.

McGee left the bullpen and headed to Abby's lab to make use of her futon.

"Will this never end?" Ziva asked.

"It better end, or else we'll have a bunch of dead kids on our hands." Gibbs said.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Take ten seconds, Please Review! **_


	14. Ten Missing

**Chapter Fourteen****: Ten Missing**

**To address a few things. First i would like to thank those have reviewed, :) you make me happy. And secondly to address a question i have got several times. Yes in this story there is a Gibbs/Ziva romance, Sorta. This is NOT a romance story. It might be referenced or played with, it's not the main focus. Which is the Tony/Sara father/daughter type relationship. And since there is Giva, there will be no Tiva. Hope that covers your questions.**

**

* * *

**

Tony unlocked the door of his apartment and let Sara inside. He turned and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He saw Sara enter the kitchen and poke her head around in the cabinets, looking for something to eat.

"I normally just order take-out." Tony called out.

"I can tell!" She retorted. "But, that may not be the best idea right now."

"True." Tony entered the kitchen.

Sara reached up in one cabinet and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. "Got any bread?"

* * *

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked Ziva as he walked into the bullpen.

"Not much," she replied solemnly. "Defiantly dealing with professionals here. They have managed to kidnap three children out under the nose of both FBI and NCIS agents."

"How many have gone missing?"

Ziva looked at something on her screen. "Nine total. No bodies have turned up except for the first."

* * *

Sara was asleep on the couch, Tony on the floor next to it. His gun was right next to him for easy access.

The doorknob rattled. Tony heard it and jumped up. He immediately grabbed his gun. He turned to Sara and shook her awake. "Wha-" She mumbled before Tony put a hand over her face.

"Go to the bedroom, don't come out until I tell you to." Tony whispered. She ran off. Tony held his gun in his left hand and took up a position behind the couch. He waited.

A moment later the door burst open. Two unknown men burst inside. Tony raised his gun and shot on of them. The other returned fire instantly with his weapon, which was already drawn. He shot a round through the couch and it impacted with Tony's chest.

Tony dropped his gun and fell to the floor. He held his hand over the wound but quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

Sara shut the door to Tony's bedroom and pushed the dress in front of it. She ran to the closet and hid in it. She heard a couple of shoots and cringed. _What if one of those hits Tony?_ The shooting stopped. She waited a minute.

The door of the room banged open. Sara leaned forward and peered through the slats in the closet door. There was a man scanning the room. She knew she was busted when he walked over to the closet.

Sara reached around to where her knife should be, but remembered she had placed it on the kitchen table before she went to sleep on the couch. _Dumb! You dumb idiot! _She cursed under her breath.

The man flung open the closet door, smiled and brought his weapon down on her head. Everything went black.

* * *

McGee woke up on the futon in Abby's lab. He got up and headed for the elevator. He arrived in the bullpen to see Ziva and Gibbs working at their desks. "Boss, what do you need me to do?" He asked, calling attention to himself.

Gibbs looked up and stared at him. "Go relieve DiNozzo."

"Got it boss." McGee replied walking to his desk and grabbing his side arm.

* * *

McGee walked down the hall of the apartment complex. He stopped short when he saw Tony's door was open. McGee pulled out his gun and entered the room. He quickly scanned it. No one. He headed down the hall, checking each room. He forced himself to pass Tony, who he saw laying on the floor, unconscious. Once he was sure the apartment was empty he rushed back to Tony.

He crouched down besides him and saw the blood trickling out of a wound on his chest. He placed a hand on it and placed as much pressure as he could. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

McGee paced in the waiting room of the hospital. His hands were sticky from blood, for he hadn't washed them yet. The paramedics had taken Tony away to surgery before he could even get a word out.

"McGee!" Gibbs called out from behind him. He spun around.

"Boss." McGee acknowledged.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don' know, I found him like that."

"Any sign of Sara?"

"No." McGee shook his head.

* * *

Sara awoke with a massive headache. She didn't open her eyes, but just lay there, wherever there was. She smelt the damp air and felt the wet floor. She heard faint voices off in the distance. Too faint to be made out. She recalled the last moments from the apartment. She remembered the gunshots. _Hope you're okay Tony. _Sara felt her world slipping again. The world went quiet.

_

* * *

_

_**TBC…**_

_**Take a few seconds, Please Review! **_


	15. That's Good Isn't It?

**Chapter Fifteen****: That's good isn't it? **

* * *

Sara awoke again several hours later. Her headache didn't seem as horrible anymore. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times. The room was dark and damp. _Oh how cliché! _She thought.

Sara summoned the strength and sat up. She heard a rattle. She glanced down and saw that on her ankle was an iron cuff with a chain attached to the wall on her left. She glanced around and saw no windows; the only source of the light was the candle burning in the corner of the room. She couldn't even see a door.

Until it opened anyhow. A figure appeared in the light. She couldn't get a good look because the light blinded her eyes. He walked over and unlocked the cuff around her ankle and hauled her up to her feet. He held her arm tightly and forced her into the hallway.

* * *

The team was sitting anxiously in the waiting room at the hospital. No one had head any news on Tony yet. To add to the problems, Gibbs' phone started ringing.

"Yeah Gibbs." He answered. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll be there." He stood up. "Ziva, Ducky. Found another body. McGee, stay here and wait for an update."

McGee nodded and turned back to Abby, sitting in the seat next to him. He pulled her into a hug and murmured encouraging words into her ear.

* * *

Gibbs pulled the truck up along side the yellow tape surrounding the scene. He exited the truck and ducked under the tape. He headed towards the body. He recognized her from the pictures of those who had recently gone missing.

This body was much different than the others. She had significant bruising covering her arms and face. There was a deep gash running down her cheek. Her shirt was bloody and torn. Gibbs surveyed the surrounding area.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the body. They were in a back alleyway, behind a bar. Ducky walked over and kneeled down next to the body. He silently took out his liver probe and determined the temperature. "She died approximately four hours ago. I will hold of on giving you a time of death until we get her back."

"Ziva!" Gibbs called out. "Do you know who she is?"

"Let me check." Ziva pulled out a PDA and flicked through profiles of the missing children. She glanced up often to compare the photos with the body. "Erin Blackburn. Went missing three days ago."

"That's a long time."

"That's good isn't it?"

"I hope so."

* * *

A doctor walked into the waiting room and over to McGee. "Are you the family of Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I'm his cousin." McGee lied smoothly. "How is he?"

"Well the bullet missed any vital organs, but he lost a decent amount of blood. We've already given him a transfusion, and he may still need more. Would you like to see him?"

McGee nodded. He reached over and woke up Abby. He gestured with his head and she shot up quickly. They followed the doctor to a room in the ICU. They walked inside and saw Tony lying on the bed.

He didn't look too bad. He look a bit pale and still had the sling on his arm from his previous injury. Overall he appeared to be sleeping.

Abby had positioned herself at the side of the bed, she lay her head down and fell asleep.

McGee smiled and took out his cell phone. He hit the number for Gibbs and held it up to his ear. "Boss, Tony's out of surgery. Doctor says he'll be fine, the bullet missed any vital organs."

"_Get the bullet to the lab." _

"So should I wake Abby?"

McGee could hear Gibbs sigh. "_Yeah." _He hung up the phone.

McGee walked out the door to find the doctor.

* * *

Abby walked into her lab to see Gibbs and Ziva waiting for her. "Good evening. Or is morning? I can't tell anymore."

"What do you got Abs?"

"Not much, we don't have anything to compare the bullet to. It's a 9mm round, shot from a glock."

Gibbs nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nothing you don't already know." Abby clipped, but summed it up anyway. "There were no fingerprints at the scene. All the blood on her shirt was her own and I found no fibers, hair, DNA, or any unknowns substance on her clothes. Neither did Ducky."

Gibbs nodded and he and Ziva left the room.

* * *

Sara was sat down on a metal chair in what appeared to be an empty room. The man that had lead her down there wrapped a rope around her, tying her to the chair. She felt him do the same to her legs.

He stood up and stepped into her line of vision. He pulled a black item out of his pocket and wrapped it around her head. She was blindfolded. She heard the door close. She either was alone, or the man was still there, she didn't know.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Please take ten seconds and leave a Review!!**_


	16. Pain

Sorry to have to say this but; I will not be able to post for a while, sorry sorry sorry. I have to work on my piece for Solo and Ensemble (which is next weekend!) and i have little time left for other things, because i practice, a lot. So, i will start posting again on Feb. 1st. Really Really Sorry for making you wait, but i have no time to do both. Hope you understand.

Sincerest Apologies - damonkeygirl

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen****: Pain**

**

* * *

**

Sara could feel that the room was damp. She could smell it too. Except that the room also had the smell of a sewage drain as well. She heard nothing, for there was no one in the room. She had been sitting alone for what seemed like hours, and it probably had been.

Another eternity later a set of footsteps could be heard. Also there was the sound of something rolling on the ground. A squeaky repeating stopped what Sara assumed to be a few feet from her.

There was a man pushing the cart. He stepped forward and walked around the chair that Sara was sitting in. He ran his hand along her back and she gave an involuntary shudder.

The man walked back to the cart and picked up something. It was an exacto knife. He twirled it in his fingers. He brushed it against her sleeve on her arm. He then turned it and dragged it down her arm leaving a shallow six-inch bleeding gash in her arm.

Sara whimpered a little. She had tried to keep it covered.

The man glanced up. He used his free hand the caress her cheek. "It's okay to scream if you want. It's allowed."

Sara didn't respond.

The man shrugged and smiled. "Okay then." He took the knife and cut a line tracing the edge of her face on the left side. Sara winced. The blindfold dropped off, because it had been cut through. "Oops. My bad."

Sara glanced around but didn't see the man. He was behind her. He ran his hand through her hair. "So pretty…"He muttered. He grabbed the hair and through it over her shoulder and over her chest.

He took the exatco knife and sliced through the fabric of her shirt and cut part of it off, leaving Sara sitting with a band of fabric wrapped at her waist and her bra on. She shivered.

The man took the knife and made three gashes on her back above where the edge of the chair was. Sara let out a gasp. The man tutted. "You gasp as if you were in pain. You know nothing of pain." He said calmly.

He threw the knife down on the cart and walked in front of her. He struck her in the abdomen with his fist. Again and again and again. He hit her across the face. He tutted again. "You know nothing of pain." He spat on her and walked out of the room.

Sara sat alone, bleeding and hurting for hours. The room was deathly quiet. But outlying rooms were not. She could hear screams, pleads, and cries for help. All going unanswered.

* * *

Eventually a man came in and placed down a small tray with a glass of water and a sandwich. He cut her binds and walked out of the room.

Sara slid of the chair and stretch out while sitting on the floor. She felt so stiff, from sitting for who knows how long. She reached over a picked up the sandwich. She looked at it and contemplated not eating it until hunger won over and she took a bite. She also grabbed the water and took a sip of it.

Once she finished her food she lay down on the ground and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Sara jolted awake when she received a kick to the chest. She felt the crack, and knew one of her ribs her broken. Hopefully not more. Her eyes opened to see the same man as before. She tried to sit up but was struck down by the man.

"You know nothing."' He snarled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her up by it. He threw her back down. He took out the knife and plunged it deep into her thigh. Sara barely stifled a scream, letting out a gasp instead. He twisted the knife and pulled it out. He slashed her across the chest, from her right breast all the way to her waist on the left.

Sara let out a groan. The man grabbed her arm and she attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but his hold has too strong for her. The man smiled and dragged the knife from her elbow to her wrist.

Sara could fell herself starting to lose consciousness; from all the blood she had lost and was losing. The man must have also noticed this for her dropped his hold and turned and left the room.

Sara watched him leave from her place on the ground. She could fell the tears pouring out of her eyes as she sobbed silently on the damp ground. Moments later all went dark as she her eyes slid closed.

* * *

Sara awoke ten hours later. She rolled over to her back slowly, trying not to injure herself further by doing something stupid. She let out a deep breath as she stared at the ceiling. She reached down with her right arm and felt that the wound in her leg had stopped bleeding. She would be fine, for the moment. As long as she didn't move or breathe. Which was causing her pain now, presumably from a broken rib.

She heard the door open and cursed silently.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Please Please Please Review!!!**_


	17. Hope and Hopelessness

**Chapter Seventeen: Hope and Hopelessness**

**As promised, An update. I will try to update asap, but at minimum expect once a week. And thanks for all the reviews! (specially crokettsgirl with play by play action of like every chapter) **

* * *

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky all were at the scene of yet another body. He had been identified as Mathew Beck. His body was more brutally beaten than the last. The killer was becoming more violent. But possibly more sloppy. There were traces of DNA under Beck's fingernails and the found some hairs on the body. Hopefully they would lead to the killer.

A phone started ringing. Gibbs pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah?...We'll be there." He hung up. He saw three sets of eyes watching him. "Tony's awake."

* * *

The team walked into the hospital room where Tony was lying on the bed. His eyes lit up when he saw them. "Hey! What took you g-" Tony was interrupted when Abby came bursting into the room and threw her arms around him.

"Tony! I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried that-"

"Abby!" Tony interjected, stopping her rant. "I'm okay." She looked at him doubtfully. "I'll be okay."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to the team.

"You can't stay here Abby." Gibbs said.

Abby's smile fell. "Why not Gibbs?"

"Because you have evidence to process, and this time there might be a chance for a DNA match."

"Oh…" Abby turned to Tony. "Don't hurt yourself anymore Tony." She advised before leaving the room.

Tony watched her walk out of sight down the hallway. "Where's Sara?"

"She's missing Tony." Ziva answered softly.

"Damn it! Do you have an-"

"We're working on it Tony." Gibbs said. "Hopefully the DNA the vast victim managed to procure will give us a lead. Until then, we have nothing."

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Abby! Tell me you have something!" Gibbs ordered as he stepped into the lab carrying a coffee and a Caf-Pow!

Abby spun around from her computer and reached out and grabbed the Caf-Pow eagerly. She took a gulp and then set it down on her desk. She was wearing a big smile. "I do Gibbs! I got a match!"

"You going to tell me, or just stand there?" He asked when she didn't continue.

"What no drum roll?" She glanced at him. "Right. I did get a match." She turned to her computer. "Marvin Keller. Did time in '03 for assault. Was released last year, here's the kicker, which makes me think he's your man. He tried several times to get into the service, and failed each time for various reasons. That would make for a plausible MO. He's killing kids who might have a future in the service, and he was turned down. It makes perfect sense."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good work Abby."

* * *

"Why?" Sara asked to the man standing above her.

The man didn't answer her and continued to pace around the room. He was twirling something in his hands. Sara couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Are you ever going to say something?" Sara inquired.

The man faltered and chuckled. He had a smile on his face as he turned to Sara and crouched down in front of her. "Of course." He roughly grabbed on of her arms. He held up his hand, which had syringe in it. He pricked her with it and emptied its contents into her arm.

Sara felt herself going limp instantly. She lost control of her body and slumped to the floor. She couldn't move or make a sound. She watched the man toss the empty syringe away. He ran his hand down her thigh and smiled. Sara would have shuddered if her body had let her. She was a prisoner in her own body.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Please Review!**_


	18. The Rescue

**Chapter Eighteen****: The Rescue**

* * *

"Anything?" Gibbs questioned as he entered the bullpen an hour later, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Marvin Keller, did time in '03," McGee started.

"I already know that McGee! Tell me something I don't know!" Gibbs hollered.

"Keller lives in an apartment in Annandale, Virginia wasn't been seen there for several weeks. He owns a fishery-" Ziva informed him.

"Ah, don't talk, drive." Gibbs said tossing her a set of keys and grabbing his stuff. McGee and Ziva followed suit and headed for the elevator. The doors opened to show one Anthony DiNozzo.

"Where we going boss?" He questioned.

"_We're _going to find Keller, you're going back to the hospital." Gibbs said in a calm quiet tone.

"No Gibbs. I'm going!" Tony insisted.

"We're wasting time arguing." Ziva put in.

"Fine, don't slow us down." Gibbs commented.

"I won't boss."

* * *

The car screeched to a halt outside of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Gibbs and Tony were already half way out of the car before it stopped. "Shouldn't we call for backup?" McGee asked.

"You can call them, but we're going in with them." Gibbs shouted over his shoulder as walked towards the door of the warehouse.

Ziva made a slight gagging noise when Gibbs cracked the door open. "Oh, that is rancid." She said covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Get used to it, there's no backing down now." Gibbs commented calmly.

"I'm good," Tony said.

"You sure?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm good, let's go."

* * *

Gibbs led the four of them down the hall peering in every door they came across, there had found no living person yet. Unfortunately they had seen several bodies.

Gibbs held up his hand to signal a halt. "Listen," he whispered. All seemed quiet in the warehouse. But several soft voices could be heard, coming from far away.

They continued on at a quicker pace towards the direction of the words. Eventually, the words got louder and louder until they reached the end of a hallway with a door on the end.

Gibbs stood to once side of the door and nodded to Tony. Tony stood on the other side and placed his hand on the doorknob. Gibbs glanced over to McGee and Ziva; both gave him a quick nod.

He turned back to Tony who turned the knob and swung the door open as hard as he could. Gibbs barged right in. "NCIS!"

"Put your hands in the air!" Ziva yelled as she followed Gibbs in.

There were seven people in the room. Five of them did as they were told. One of the others lunged for a weapon. McGee turned to him and quickly let off three rounds, all kill shots. "Your aim's improved Probie." Tony clipped.

The other man managed to grab a weapon and point it at them and let of a round before be talked to the ground by Ziva. She grabbed a pair of cuffs and secured the man's arms behind his back. "Everyone okay?" She asked turning back to her colleagues.

Tony was pulling Gibbs up off the floor. "Yeah, that's what vests are for." Tony remarked jokingly.

"McGee, tell our backup to begin searching every room for the kids."

"Got it boss." McGee returned before jogging out the door.

The three of them made short work of securing the rest of the men.

* * *

The search was still going on and hour later. The complex was so expansive not every room had been searched yet. The team had joined the search not long ago.

Tony was prowling down a hallway in the basement when he came upon another locked door. He made quick work of picking the lock before opening the door.

"Sara!" He yelled when he saw the disheveled figure lying on the floor inside. He ran over to her and shook her shoulder.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and turned over to him. "Tony?" She asked not sure of what she was seeing. "Tony!" She quickly sat up and fell against his chest.

His arms wrapped around her. "It's okay, I'm here. It's safe now." He murmured words to her. "Nothings going to happen to you now."

When she seemed to have calmed down a bit tony stood up and scooped her up into his arms. She still had her head buried into his chest as he carried her out of the complex.

* * *

"Need some medical assistance over here!" Tony yelled as he exited the warehouse. A team of EMT personnel came running over with a gurney that Tony laid Sara down on. He was quickly pushed aside as they set to work.

Gibbs walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down Tony, before you fall over." He advised.

"No," Tony responded as he followed the EMTs. He climbed into the ambulance with them and took Sara's hand and held onto it, giving her a small smile.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Two chapters left! (For a nice even twenty, and the end. Sniff, I'd never thought I'd see the day).**_

_**Please Review!**_


	19. Force of Habit

**Chapter Nineteen: Force of Habit**

* * *

Sara's head was foggy. The worls slowly became clearer after a minute. The room wasn't damp like the other room had been. She picked up on the sounds coming from the room. The slow breath of someone, sitting on the edge of the bed. The soft incessant beeping coming from her left. The muffled words of several voices reached her ears.

She cracked her eyes open. A familiar sight meet her eyes. "Tony."

"Sara?" Tony's head snapped up.

"Yup, 'hat's me." She slurred. "You okay?"

"You were held be a serial killer and your asking _me _if _I'm _okay?"

"Force of habit." She reopened her eyes. "You didn't answer." She pouted.

"I'm fine, better than you are."

"I didn't get shot."

"How'd you know I was shot?"

"No other obvious sign of injury and I heard the shoots at your apartment."

"Observant."

"Yeah Tony, so when can I leave?"

"Now for a long time." He responded smiling.

"Aww, come on!"

"I was kidding, sheesh. Your injuries weren't all that bad, they're just worried about a relapse."

"Of that paralytic. How'd they know? I didn't say anything."

"Blood tests, wand someone else was found in that state."

"Oh, how many did you find?"

"Seven were found and will be okay."

"How many others?"

"Four."

"Could be worse."

"How's that?"

"The numbers could be switched."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_Short, yes I know, I know. Don't remind me. LAST CHAPTER UP TOMORROW! I promise!_

_New poll up! Which sequel do you want?_


	20. New Beginnings

**Chapter Twenty: New Beginnings**

* * *

"So what happens now?" Sara asked the Child Service Agent sitting across from her at a conference table in NCIS.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I would like to live with him."

"That can be arranged, if it's okay with him."

"I bet it will be."

* * *

Tony DiNozzo stood practically with his ear pressed to the door outside the conference room. He backed away quickly him it opened. He composed himself and looked into the eyes of the social worker. "Will I-"

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. She has asked to stay with you. And while I have my doubts, I am willing to let you two give it a shot, since you both seem willing."

"Thank you." Tony shook her hand and went into the room.

"Hey." Sara called out to him as he came into her sight.

"So guess what?"

"What?" Sara asked rising to his bait.

"You get to stay with me."

"Seriously? I didn't think you'd want some murderer attracting kid hanging around."

"Well, I never thought of it like that. That's is kind of odd." Tony trailed off. "Anyway, you got a place to stay, permanently."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

"Well, it's true, so come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

* * *

Tony pulled the car up in front of a house and killed the engine.

"Why are we here?" Sara asked.

"It's home."

"You live in an apartment."

"It, was a friend's home." Tony commented softly.

"Kate?"

Tony nodded. He sat silently thinking for a minute then climbed out of the car and walking to the other side, opening the door for Sara.

"Chivalry _is_ dead you know." She commented as she stepped out.

"Around here it isn't."

* * *

"This is my room?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"It's only until you can walk without crutches and can climb the stairs to your room."

"I've never had a room, so neat or this big." Sara commented not having heard Tony.

"Sara! This is the guest bed room, your actual one is upstairs."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so you hungry?"

"Yeah, what do you got to eat?"

"Peanut butter?"

* * *

Tony arrived back at the house to see Sara hobbling around snapping photos of everything. "Wha- never mind, I remember."

Sara sniffed the air. "What is that?"

"Chinese."

"Tony, next time, get some actual food not take-out."

"Hey, I'm new at this."

"Just so you know."

"Make me a list."

* * *

Tony tossed two small pieces of paper, which fluttered to a stop on Sara's lap. "What's this?" She asked picking them up.

Tony remained silent.

Sara glanced at the little pieces of paper. They were photos, small enough to fit in a locket. "It's a good idea Tony, except," She said pulling out her locket, opening it and turning it to him, revealing two tiny pictures already in it. "I already filled it."

Tony smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Do hope you have enjoyed!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_And vote in my poll for which sequel you want first!_


End file.
